1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a hinge module for a flexible display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display refers to a display that is manufactured by using a thin and flexible substrate that is capable of being bent, folded, or rolled without losing the characteristics of a typical display. A flexible display may be light (e.g., lightweight), relatively thin, have a strong resistance to shock, and may be freely bendable, the characteristics of which are different from those of a typical inflexible display.
A hinge module may be provided for stably folding such a flexible display. However, a limitation with a general hinge module is that an inner surface length is shortened when folded. Because of this limitation, when the flexible display is folded, the hinge module might not stably support the folded area of the flexible display.